


Playful wolf Vs Irritated dragon

by BrokenSymphony



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daddy dragon, F/M, Fun, Gen, Mama wolf, Midnight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenSymphony/pseuds/BrokenSymphony
Summary: A fun-filled midnight banter between pregnant she-wolf and helpless dragon.
Relationships: Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Playful wolf Vs Irritated dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t try to find logic in the story because I thought of none when I penned this down. It is just for fun …

"I don't think you can push it any further, you already have the broodiest expression a human can hold", Lyanna stated as a matter of fact to her husband who was standing with his hands on his hips, brows knit together in complete focus. 

" For god's sake, you are roasting chicken, not hatching dragons", Lyanna was infuriated with her husband's desire for absolute perfection in everything even in mundane matters like food. 

Rhaegar looked up with a murderous look. It was she who woke him up in the middle of the night asking for the exact roasted chicken he made for her few days ago. And he, the crown prince is roasting chicken at night with his wife behaving like a petulant child. 

Lyanna was sitting on the window sill wearing Rhaegar's shirt, with the top few buttons deliberately left open to tease her saintly husband. The shirt reached up to her knees thanks to her short stature and her pale white legs were dangling freely in the midair. The pregnancy made her stomach gently curved, with her hair left open, she looked exotic. 

"This better be the last time", Rhaegar huffed and gently shoved the plate of chicken into Lyanna's hands and stood leaning on the window. 

" This dragon baby of yours likes things roasted", Lyanna spoke with an innocent smile. "Oh yeah! Wolves just eat leaves and fruits right", Rhaegar replied with his hands folded, eye brows raised daring Lyanna to counter him. 

"We, wolves are simple creatures of the north. Not all blazing and show off like you, dragons", Lyanna had a wolfish grin on her face. She loved teasing and irritating her husband, he looked extremely cute when annoyed. 

"Wow! Then why don't you have chicken raw then?" Rhaegar tried to take the plate away from Lyanna. "You dare not take away food from a mama wolf especially with a dragon child", Lyanna threatened her husband in mock anger. 

Rhaegar wanted to bang his head onto the wall. He turned his face to the other side hoping to calm himself. Lyanna chewed the chicken pieces one by one. Her husband's cookery skills were unparalleled too just like his many other talents. 

" Did you think about any names for our child?", Lyanna asked with a chicken piece stuffed inside her mouth. Rhaegar didn't reply, he behaved as if Lyanna didn't exist. Lyanna's face turned into a scowl, she bit Rhaegar's ear to get his attention. 

"Lyanna", Rhaegar was irritated now. " I promise to give you my undivided attention, my love", Lyanna reiterated the words Rhaegar spoke on the day she broke the news of pregnancy to him imitating his somber expression. 

"Neither I am in a mood to fight with you nor Arthur has any patience left to handle us", Rhaegar replied looking into her charcoal eyes. 

Early this morning, Lyanna and Rhaegar had a tiff. 

"A wolf pup"  
"A baby dragon"

Lyanna and Rhaegar argued for the umpteenth time, none of them ready to back off. All the maids were dumbfounded, Ser Oswell wishing to jump off the tower. 

It was Arthur Dayne who came and stood between them and the deadliest knight in whole of Westeros became a baby sitter to a hot-blooded wolf and a stubborn dragon, pacifying both. 

"Don't worry, the baby and I won't judge you for your poor choice of names", Lyanna spoke tapping her tummy lightly. Rhaegar sighed, Lyanna never gives up. 

"How about Jaehaerys?"  
"It's a mouthful"  
"Why don't you suggest then? "  
"How about Jon after Jon Stark, old king of the north? "  
"Jon Targaryen! That is so untargaryen. How about Daeron or Gaemon? "  
"Oh c’mon, It's a child not a fire breathing dragon"  
"I am out of names"  
"You targaryens are so boring. Every time the same names, Aegon, Daeron, Gaemon"  
"As if you starks are epitome of creativity. How many Brandons you have, I bet much more than our Aegons"

Both of their eyes darted towards the man sitting outside the tower leaning on a tree with his eyes closed, Ser Arthur. " He needs rest. Let's figure it out ourselves ", Both said in unison. 

"What do you think about Aemon, after Aemon the dragon knight? " The name was close to Rhaegar, it belongs to his great uncle who was a good man. "I love it, he was my childhood hero", Lyanna replied excitedly licking the last piece of chicken juice from her fingers. 

Rhaegar breathed a sigh of relief, his best friend is spared from headache for one night at least. Rhaegar was amazed how much food his wife can stack in her tiny frame. He took the plate from her hand and stashed it into the sink. When he turned around, he saw his wife holding a comb out to him. 

Lyanna and Rhaegar's hair closely resembled their natures. Rhaegar's hair was smooth and silky while Lyanna's was unruly and wild. Dorne is a damn hot place and Lyanna couldn’t left her hair open for long periods. She had little patience to braid her hair and she didn't want to disturb the maids at this hour. 

So, she gave the task to the most patient man she ever met, her husband. Rhaegar took the comb and started combing her hair gently.

" My septa would give up her maidenhead to get hair like yours",   
"I would be more than glad to bed the lady who tried to tame you"

Lyanna pinched her husband hard. "I would gut you if you dare lay with any other woman", Lyanna threatened him, her face looked like a wolf ready to attack. 

Rhaegar grinned and continued with the task at hand. He combed her hair into a simple braid, just like Lyanna would have wanted. 

Few moons back, Lyanna Stark left everything behind to become Lyanna Targaryen. Most would scorn her for her actions, but she cared for none. Her Rhaegar was worth every sacrifice and every scorn. 

Most men would see doing little things for their wives as beneath their stature. But her husband, though a dragon prince, does littlest of things, the most ignoble tasks like combining her hair with utmost care and love. He never saw her beneath himself. Lyanna found unmeasured and unparalleled joy in her marriage. 

Lyanna turned around, curling her hands around Rhaegar's neck, his hands automatically circling her waist. "I wish our son to be exactly like you, a true dragon", Lyanna spoke with all the love and admiration she has for her husband. 

" Aye, I am a dragon right from my birth but with his wings clipped. It is you who set me free, my love", Rhaegar responded, adulation dripping from every vein of his body. 

Lyanna broke into tears, it was her husband's specialty to break the she-wolf with his undying love. "Gods take me, Rhae and you, with your love for me", Lyanna leaned towards Rhaegar, their foreheads almost touching. 

Rhaegar gave a soft chuckle and brushed her tears gently, Lyanna closed her eyes in absolute bliss. " Our son will be the best of both of us. Your eyes and my gaze. Your face and my expressions. Your courage and my compassion. Your heart and my soul, our little dragon wolf", Rhaegar spoke with a certainty, his voice soft like a breeze. 

"Indeed, the best of both of us", Lyanna confirmed it and opened her eyes to see a playful look adorning her husband's gorgeous face. 

Her husband's fingers were touching her bare midriff. Rhaegar opened the remaining buttons of Lyanna's shirt while she was drowned in his voice. Her eyes grew wide in shock, " You bast.... ", Rhaegar cut her short by sealing Lyanna's lips with a searing kiss. 

Lyanna wrapped her legs around her husband's waist, both moving in unison and crashed onto their bed. " Go easy", Lyanna whispered though there was no need. Rhaegar understood Lyanna's body better than she did. 

Whoever said a husband and wife shouldn't share a bed during pregnancy never knew real intimacy. Lyanna's emotions were heightened during pregnancy, her craving for Rhaegar grew in multiple folds and their coupling exceedingly joyful for her. 

As for Rhaegar, he never wanted her more than now. Pregnancy softened Lyanna's harsh beauty making her even more alluring and endearing to her husband. 

He burned her till there was no ice left in her to melt. They never cared about dressing once it is done. The lesser boundaries between them the better they felt. "I love you", Lyanna snuggled closer to Rhaegar. " I love you more", Rhaegar replied engulfing her in his arms.

“I am hers and she is mine. I am his and he is mine”. It was seldom that these words were spoken and truly meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Rhaegar already knew that he is going to have a son through visions. That is why the prospect of daughter is not considered.
> 
> I am new to writing. Comments (appreciative or criticizing) are most welcome. They will encourage me to do better. Please leave one if you read the one shot :)


End file.
